The present invention relates to a light, and more particularly, to a light combined with a cable, which effectively illuminates a cable-stayed bridge in which a bridge deck is fixed by cables, or a structure in which wires or cables are combined, so as to achieve improved visual landscaping effects.
In general, larger structures (hereafter, referred to as a “subject”), such as a variety of sculptures for landscaping, products exhibited for sales presentation, bridges, or buildings, are illuminated to light up the appearance.
Creating the appearance using lights is performed by placing illumination of colors at locations depending on the shape of the subject or points thereof to be highlighted.
In addition, subjects include larger structures, such as a cable-stayed bridge.
As is known, the cable-stayed bridge 10 (see FIG. 1) is a bridge in which cables 13 obliquely extending from a tower 11 are connected to girders to fix a bridge deck 12 of the bridge, and thus is an advantageous structure in terms of economics and enhancing aesthetics. To allow the appearance of the cable-stayed bridge 10 to be visible even at a night, lights 100 are installed to illuminate each of cables 13. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1 (i.e., a view schematically showing a state of installation of the lights which illuminate the cable-stayed bridge), a light 100 is separately disposed at a point where the cable 13 is connected to the bridge deck 12 and then illuminates upward along the cable 13, such that light beam of the light 100 can be irradiated in a longitudinal direction of the cable 13.
Thus, because each of cables 13 of the cable-stayed bridge 10 is illuminated by the light 100, locations and appearance of the cables 13 can be seen even at a night, so that the inherent structural/external characteristics of the cable-stayed bridge 10 can be enjoyed.
However, the light 100 according to the related art is disposed laterally to an existing cable 13, which is already installed, and illuminates in the longitudinal direction 13. Thus, the light 100 cannot shine a light beam parallel to the cable 13. Specifically, the arrangement aspect of the light 100 according to the related art is just a configuration for illuminating only lateral surfaces of the cables 13 which are obliquely arranged. Furthermore, the concentration of light 100 on the cable 13 is reduced due to diffusion of light beam, and also is reduced in distinguishability on the cable 13 due to being interfered with by light beams irradiated from other adjacent lights. Therefore, there is the problem of a plurality of lights 100 installed along the bridge deck 12 of the cable-stayed bridge 10 being configured to shine their light beams only towards the sky.